


33. Separation

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [33]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	33. Separation

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): separation  
 **players only. backdated to just after Christmas. takes place a few days[after this phonecall](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/8442.html).**

Checking his watch, Luke drops his shopping bags at the end of the bed and sits down, pulling out his phone and dialing Alex. His sir could be anywhere but hopefully he'll pick up. Luke would really like to hear his voice before he calls it a night.

" _Damn_ it!" Alex is trying really hard not to curse; not big-time cursing anyway. It's not like he thinks his baby brother's never heard the F-word, but that doesn't mean Alex wants to get called out for saying it in front of him. " _Jag kommer..._ " He ducks behind a tree when he hears his phone trill, and digs his cell out of his pocket. " _Ja?_ "

God. Alex sounds so good, even if a little breathless. "Hi. It's me. Is this a bad time?" Luke asks, unlacing his shoes and kicking them free from his feet.

"Fuck," Alex mutters, and waves an arm in truce. " _Rast!_ " he yells, trying to call for a time-out. "Hey," he says into the phone, grinning, then ducks instinctively when a huge snowball bursts on the tree trunk just a few inches from his shoulder. "Shit! Little bastard. No, now's a great time."

Luke laughs, backing up the bed so he can sit against the headboard. "What are you doing? And who's the little bastard?"

"Peter. My brother." Alex carefully peeks around the tree trunk, searching for his enemy, then makes a dash for better cover. "He thought he could take me in a snowball fight." He ducks behind a much bigger tree, deeper into the forest. "It's okay. I'm hiding now."

Luke laughs again. "You're hiding?" He grins. "Are you sure he's not winning then?" he teases.

"No, I'm taking a break," Alex argues, his expression disgruntled for a moment. "To talk to you. How did your day go?"

Luke almost laughs, having a fairly good idea of Alex's expression right then, but he quickly bites it back. It wouldn't do to push here. "It was good. We went shopping and sightseeing and I have a ton of new clothes. We had dinner at this great little fusion Asian restaurant."

"Cool. New clothes, huh? Anything you want to model for me?" Alex asks, grinning.

"Everything, but nothing naughty if that's what you're asking. I was shopping with Mark and Joe again," Luke explains. "And they don't need any more ammunition than they already have."

"You don't need naughty clothing," Alex murmurs, picturing his lover naked. "I just like watching you get undressed." And god, it's apparently time to _stop_ picturing Luke naked, because Alex is sitting on his ass in the snow in broad daylight, and this really isn't the time to get a hard-on.

"Mm. I like watching you too," Luke says with a smile. God, does he ever. His smile widens into a full-out grin. "I got a couple new pairs of jeans," he says. "Which means we could do some interesting things with the old ones."

"Really? Like... cut them up with a knife?" Alex suggests slowly, his mind already hurtling into overdrive, thinking of the scenes they could play around with.

Luke nods. "Yes," he says, a little breathless himself, realizing Alex can't see him. "Cut the rear out." He swallows hard. "You could try and fist me in them, with just my ass and my hole bared for you." Unable to help the way his cock jerks at the thought, precome dampening the front of his jeans.

Alex rolls his eyes skyward and thumps his head back against the tree trunk. _Fuck_. Yeah, there's no way he's winning this one. "Dirty little slut," he whispers, his voice hoarsening with lust. "And then when you come, you'd fucking come in your pants. And I'd make you stay that way, all wet and uncomfortable, while I fuck you till you scream."

Luke moans, hand going to his cock, pressing against it. "Please, sir. Please can I jerk off for you?" It's been days since he's come, since he's had permission, and his balls are so fucking full.

Wincing, Alex groans under his breath. Then he nods. "Yeah. Put your phone on speaker. I want your fingers in your ass while you do it." He himself will stagger back into the house somehow, and maybe even make it upstairs to the guest room without anyone seeing him.

"Yes, sir," Luke says, switching his phone over to speaker before he sets it down. "I'm just taking my jeans off," he tells him, shoving them down his legs and kicking them onto the floor.

Alex shuts his eyes and pictures his boy, his own cock rearing against his zipper. "Do you need to prep?" he asks softly, since he told Luke it's only a daily responsibility when they're in the same country. "If I were there, I would open you up with my tongue. Lick inside you until you start to melt." God, he loves Luke's ass.

A shiver running through him, Luke moans, pulling a small bottle of lube from the bedside table. "I wish you were here," he whispers. "I miss you so much. I miss you and your mouth and your hands and your cock." He slicks his own fingers and reaches down, back against the headboard, knees up and spread, to push two inside himself. "Oh, god... I'm prepping. Two fingers..."

Groaning under his breath, Alex pushes to a stand and stamps his feet, trying to get the blood flowing. His ass is going numb, wet snow seeping through his jeans. But he just knows if he tries to make a run for the house, Peter will ambush him in a second. "I love that your ass is so fucking hot," he mutters, thinking of how it would be to slide into Luke's body right now. "Fucking love being inside you."

Luke whimpers, working a third finger into his hole. "Three now," he moans, head thrown back against the headboard. "Oh, god, sir. Please." He wraps his free hand around his cock and starts stroking, slowly. "Wish you were fucking me. Splitting me open. Making me cry..."

"I'm going to fist you," Alex promises, shutting his eyes and leaning back against the tree trunk. Picturing it, being inside Luke to his wrist, connecting with him so fucking deeply. "Fill you, more than you've ever been."

The words make Luke's cock throb so violently he releases it in an instant, his fingers stilling, terrified of coming without permission. "Yes, please. I want that," he whispers. "Please. Oh, god, please, let me come," he begs, his hole already starting to clench around his fingers, against his will.

"Christ." Alex presses his free hand hard against the ridge of his cock, trying to remind himself where he is before he loses control. "You sound fucking incredible." Like the ultimate wet dream. "Do it. Come for me."

Hand back on his cock, Luke cries out, his hole clamping down around his fingers, coming already, the moment he has permission. "Oh, god, oh, fuck," he moans, cock spraying his fingers and stomach as his hole continues to clench repeatedly.

Alex grits his teeth and thumps his head back against the tree trunk. God, he's got to get inside and get some privacy somehow. Fast. "I love you," he whispers, although he's got a feeling it might be the perfectly wrong time to say it. "You are so fucking hot."

"Mm. I love you too," Luke says, rather breathlessly, adding with a smile, "Thanks for giving me permission."

"Sure-- _fuck!_ " Alex knew the fragile peace with Peter wouldn't last forever, and he was so caught up in Luke's call that he didn't notice his brother's stealthy approach. "That little shit," he mutters, swiping at the ice on the side of his neck and looking around wildly. "Have to go," he tells Luke. "Need to plot my revenge."

"Good luck!" Luke says with a laugh, already reaching for some tissues. "I'll be rooting for you."  



End file.
